


what you leave behind

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: This Beth is not his daughter, she is just another Beth from another Rick.Except in all the ways she is, as all Beths are.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Beth Smith (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	what you leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in portuguese - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941757

In that universe Beth gave birth to a babygirl earlier that day. Like most of the universes that Rick checked.

This Beth is not his daughter, she is just another Beth from another Rick.

Except in all the ways she is, as all Beths are. 

He sees the baby first in the nursery, he doesn't see much of his daughter in the girl's features. And he thinks Summer sounds like a stripper name. And he knows that maybe one day he will love that child, if he ever comes back for real. But now he looks at the baby and the only thing he feels is guilt.

_ Shut the fuck up the only one to blame is the deepshit who got her pregnant _ he says to himself but it doesn't sound so convincing.

He goes to his daughter's room next. He prepares a freeze ray in case someone is there, but there is no one, only Beth sleeping in the bed.

He approaches the bed and Beth doesn't look like a mother, and he hoped she would. But no still just his Beth, more of a girl than a woman. She is young. Too young for this shit. As his own Beth from his original universe is. And it's his fault, he knows it, girls without daddy issues don't end up pregnant at seventeen.

"Dad ?" she says softly.

His hand goes up to the freeze ray, but stops when he sees the expression on her face. She looks pretty groggy, obviously this hospital has given her some quality drugs.

"Yes sweetie daddy is here"

"I'm so sorry"

"For what ?"

“For this, for everything. I know this is not how you imagined it would all end. All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me and now I ruined it ”

“You idiot, it’s not the end, this is just a setback. And you could never make me not proud of you”

Only after the words were out of his mouth he realized that they are true.

He strokes her head, his fingers running through the golden threads.

"Sleep princess, daddy is here and everything will be fine"

"Okay" she says and closes her eyes.

He kisses her forehead.

And goes away before she opens her eyes again.


End file.
